


Complicated times

by Hello_Trash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Everyone's an Idiot, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus and Ben being idiots, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Swearing, Wandering Hands, a lot is happening but it will make sense, ghost - Freeform, set in the 1960's, the non consensual touching/wandering hands is from no one important to Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Trash/pseuds/Hello_Trash
Summary: Klaus is trying his best in the 60’s, but his dead brother is getting on his nerves and he needs to convince his future dead boyfriend to not sign up for death.And then there is the question mark that is his family. Time travel was… complicated to say the least.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Ghosts on the road

  
Klaus landed in 1960 three years ago, and for his standards (which were of course incredibly, incredibly low) he’d been doing pretty good.  
Yes sure, in order to get where he was now, he had to start a not-cult, but hey- can you blame him?

These people practically threw themselves at him!  
When sweet old Agatha, (that’s what he had started calling the woman who had saved him from another lifetime on the streets, purely because she refused to give up her name- for reasons unknown and well—she did look like an Agatha) had gotten the word out of what he could do, people started eyeing him in ways that made even Klaus uncomfortable.

  
He played his part for a few more months, got enough money to fend for his own of the shows he and old lady number #3 were doing and started to travel around. 

But the people followed.  
The first year wasn’t too bad. He could go anywhere, see anything, accompanied by actual, living, human, beings, and yes, of course the ghosts were still there- but the people drowned them out for the most part.

The second year, his now called ‘’followers’’ started to praise him, looking at him for answers he didn’t have. They started to look at him like he was a god, like he was above them.

The third year- was too much. The group had grown way too big, and the people started to become more touchy-touchy every day, they all wanted a piece of him and he had nothing left to give. Things stared to grow out of hand and so Klaus did what Klaus does best.  
  
He got the fuck out of there.

  
______________  
  
  
‘’Why didn’t you help me?! Those assholes could’ve beaten me to death!’’  
  
‘’Don’t be dramatic, you did just fine. And like I said, it is time you start fighting your own battles.’’  
  
Klaus and Ben were sitting in a stolen truck after Klaus had pulled his latest scam on some homophobic assholes in a bar. Like one could’ve guessed, it didn’t go over well.  
  
‘’And how would that look? My amazing looks are not going to make up for the fact that I didn’t exactly win the power lottery! Luther wouldn’t even have to blink twice if assholes like that wanted to throw a fit, Diego would’ve made them bleed without breaking a sweat himself, Allison told them a little secret to back the fuck off, Five would’ve just jumped or shot! Or both! You would’ve introduced them to belly-boy, hell even Vanya would’ve made sure there would be nothing left of that damn bar!  
What am I gonna do? Stare them to death? Bat my eyelashes just right?’’  
  
Klaus huffed. 

‘'I can barely manifest you for longer than five minutes.’’  
  
Ben looked away.  
He felt sorry for Klaus, but lately he was so sick of his bullshit.  
He didn’t exactly know why, well yes- actually he did.  
He was kind of jealous. Jealous because for a while now, he hadn’t been in the center of Klaus’s attention, he was always busy with Agetha- or his cult, or running away from his cult.  
It had been a while since they had actually gotten the chance to really talk to each other and Ben felt more alone every day.

He was also more jealous than ever at Klaus for living, for having a good time.  
He knew it was very selfish to think of it like that but at least back in their time when Klaus had hit another rock bottom he could be there for Klaus, Klaus would actually listen and talk to him. (well, listen to him talking and then doing the complete opposite of what Ben was talking about) It made Ben feel a little more there, a little more not-dead. And it was also better than now, better than Ben feeling like just another brick in the wall and better than Klaus just stuffing everything away.

Ben forced all of those thoughts away for now, (yes he saw the irony in that) and focused on helping his brother for now.  
  
‘’Maybe if you would actually focus on training you could do more than just manifest me.’’ 

‘’I don’t even know where to start, or how to train.’’

  
‘’Well, for most of us it came its a gut feeling, whenever we’re in danger- it just happens.’’  
  
‘’I’m in danger all the time.’’

‘’You used to be yes, but you were also always in danger in some dark alley while drugged out of your damn mind, and because of that your powers didn’t get a chance to develop the same way those of us did.’’ 

‘’It seemed like less danger that way.’’

‘’Well, for you maybe.’’

Ben had different memories of those times.

  
Klaus didn’t say anything to that, but Ben wasn’t going to give up now that they seemed to be having a little bit of a moment, and Klaus was actually talking to him and acknowledging his existence. 

‘’Klaus?’’

‘’Yes Benny boy?’’

‘’Do you miss them?’’

‘’They’re not dead Ben.’’

‘’That’s not the question.’’ 

Klaus sighed.  
‘’Of course I do.’’ 

After that it was silent for a few minutes… until Klaus shrieked and almost crashed the truck against a three.

The reason for that particular chain of events was a car wrecked family covered in blood appearing right in front of the car. 

‘’Klaus! What the hell!?’’  
  
Klaus pulled the vehicle to the side of the road and quite literally fell out of it, and then slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position against it. 

Ben carefully said down next to him.  
‘’What happened?’’

  
‘’Lots of ghosts.’’ His brother took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes.

‘’Maybe- died in an accident or something, came outta nowhere, didn’t expect them.’’ 

‘’Oh, I didn’t notice them.’’ 

‘’Well, lucky you.’’

‘’No- Klaus that’s weird- If there’s a lot of ghost I should be able to at least see some of them…wait a minute…’’  
Ben could not see every ghost that was around like Klaus could, and they didn’t affect him as bad as Klaus, weren’t as loud or bloody. He had no clue why, but being a ghost worked in mysterious ways that Ben had yet to figure out. 

‘’I need a few more than just one minute before we get onto the road, let me catch my damn breath! We- or well…’’ Klaus blinked at Ben. ‘’…me could’ve died.’’  
  
‘’Haha, really funny. This is serious Klaus, I haven’t seen one single ghosts since we landed here!’’  
  
‘’Again, lucky you. They won’t _shut up._ ’’ 

‘’Why didn’t I notice it before? That- that’s really weird. I don’t know-’’ 

‘’Maybe because your ghosty powers work differently here, you weren’t even born yet.  
Technically you aren’t even dead yet!’’

‘’But…’’ 

‘’There’s probably a really logical explanation for it- let’s not try so hard to find it out now though, M’tired.’’ Klaus proved his point by yawning loudly and stretching his arms. ‘’So stop freaking out and let me sleep.’’ 

It used to be nearly impossible for Klaus to fall asleep with ghost screaming, and to be honest it still mostly is, but most of the times he was so dead tired that he didn’t care anymore.  
It was this endless cycle of not sleeping for a few days, then having no energy left to listen or care about the haunting figures anymore, and then sleeping for two whole days, and waking up to ghost trying to scream his eardrums out again, and they are the worst alarm clock in the world.  
  
He said if before and he’ll say it again, sobriety is overrated.  
  
For now if he pretended to sleep they would maybe leave him alone and then he could actually sleep.  
  
So he tried closing his eyes.

  
Another more friendly ghost didn’t like that very much.

‘’Klaus no, you can’t just fall asleep next to a road in the middle of nowhere, that’s dangerous.’’ 

‘’Hhmm… maybe gut powers will finally activate.’’ 

‘’At least get into the car.’’ 

‘’I’m just dainty right here, thank you.’’

‘’Klaus, get in the car.’’ 

‘’Sssshtt- sleepy time for Casper as well, and it’s a pick up truck dummy.’’ 

‘’ Get into the _truck._ ’’

‘’Nah.’’

‘’Klaus.’’

‘’Ugh fine!’’

Klaus opened his eyes pulled himself up and climbed into the front seat, laying his feet down on the dashboard, and closed his eyes once again.  
  
Klaus was almost asleep, his master plan had worked and the ghost had finally wandered to wherever ghost’s wander to, but naturally just when Klaus was almost getting his well deserved beauty sleep, Ben opened his mouth one last time.

  
‘’Sorry for not helping you in the bar by the way. ’’ 

‘’Make it up to me by shutting your mouth right now.’’ 

‘’Goodnight Klaus.’’ 

‘’Nighty night asshole.’’

Ben just rolled his eyes but couldn’t conceal the smile on his face.  
Everything seemed back to normal.  
Well… as normal as they were used to at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You made it through chapter one.  
> Thank you for clicking on this fic and I hope you liked this little beginning. 
> 
> I'm going to try and upload one chapter every week, days may vary because school is a thing and its hectic af atm.  
> So stay tuned for more and don't hesitate to drop a comment :)


	2. No recognition

A lot had happened between the very eventful truck ride.

To sum things up; they were back at the mansion which Agatha had left to Klaus after she died, his cult didn’t believe him when he told them he’d been faking it, Ben could apparently posses Klaus, oh and the hardest and shittiest pill to swallow: Dave wasn’t going to listen to him and was busy digging his own grave while Klaus had to stand by and watch.   
  
On the other side, all his siblings are alive and haven’t murdered each other yet. (all though Luther and Five might be getting there.)   
  
Right now, Klaus was trying to catch his breath after his dead brother had tried to jump into his body.

And Klaus could say this much: He did not like that feeling.   
While it may have been for three seconds in total, it felt like 3 whole hours- no scratch that months, no scratch that again- three whole YEARS, to Klaus.   
He went somewhere in the back of his mind while Ben jumped to the front, and Klaus couldn’t do anything, completely useless in his own body.   
It also didn’t help that if left him feeling drained, cold and used afterwards. 

Ben and him needed to have a chat about that, right now.   
But of course, this wasn’t in anyone else’s calendar because a soft voice behind him choose this moment to announce their presence with:

‘’I’m sorry, we’ve caught you… in the middle of a prayer.’’

Klaus turned around, and while it was Jill who was talking(and yes, he did know her name, he just liked to get on Ben’s nerves about it) it was the person who was with her who made him feel anxious. 

‘’Jill.’’ He vaguely registered Ben saying at the same time as he said ‘’Dave.’’   
_______________

‘’So how did you find me?’’

‘’I found this pamphlet with your face on it.’’   
  
‘’Oh no.’’ 

Oh yes, _that_ pamphlet. Agatha had insisted on making it for spreading the word around quicker, and while Klaus didn’t actually want it to spread quicker because he had been making enough money and everyone had started to look at him like he was some kind of trophy, Agatha had already made up her mind, and If Agatha wanted something, she got it. 

And they had used a horrible picture of him and then fucked up the final painting they put on the pamphlet even more. 

All in all Klaus didn’t like that pamphlet, If you thought that Ben’s statue had been a disaster, well you were right- but Ben agreed with him that the painting of Klaus on that disastrous pamphletwas wore.

  
‘’Well, I’m glad you came.’’

  
Klaus is always really glad to see Dave’s face, even if it isn’t his Dave yet.   
He just wished it wouldn’t hurt so much when Dave looked at him without any sign of recognition in his eyes.   
  
‘’Hey listen, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for the other day.’’ 

‘’Pfft, don’t worry about it. It’s good for the ego to take a punch every now and again, I say.’’

Because well- Klaus was an openly flamboyant pansexual in the 1960’s, and while that did mean that he could date anyone he liked, it didn’t stop the homophobes from taking every shot they could get at him. So punches to the ego- had become pretty common.   
  
‘’Yeah, but still, that’s not the kinda guy I am.’’ 

‘’I know. I know.’’ Klaus nodded sincerely.  
He knew exactly what kind of guy Dave was, or- would become. 

‘’Hey, the other day you said a bunch of stuff about the war and about my uncle.’’   
  
Here we go.   
  
‘’Uh-huh.’’ 

‘’How did you know all that stuff? ’’ 

‘’Oh that’s easy, I’m a prophet, it’s all right there in the the pamphlet.’’   
It wasn’t really a lie, a prophet is what all his followers kept calling him so a prophet he became. 

‘’Yeah, but I mean, no disrespect, but this stuff isn’t real.’’   
  
‘’Oh.’’ Klaus could turn this around, just be convincing. Just. Be. Convincing.   
‘’Okay, well then how come I know everything about you?’’

‘’Yeah? Like what?’’   
  
‘’Like… I know your favourite food is a plain hamburger with two pickles.’’   
  
Yes, he needed to build this up little by little. Start with small things, don’t go dropping bombs on this kid. 

‘’Everybody likes a hamburger.’’ 

Yeah, but not everyone is so damn specific about their two pickles.   
  
‘’Oh come on, your favourite song is The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance.’’   
  
‘’Who told you that?’’ 

‘’And your favourite book of all time is Dune.’’   
  
‘’Ha wrong! I’ve never evenheard of Dune.’’   
  
Oh shit that’s right, they don’t release that book until 1965.

‘’Hmm, you will. And you’ll love it it, trust me. And you’re welcome by the way!’’ 

‘’What else?’’

‘’What else, what else.. what else…’’   
Okay, this was going well- moving on the the bigger ones. 

‘’I know that sometimes, you feel like an outsider in your own family…’’ That was something Klaus and Dave had had in common. They had talked about it in Vietnam, talked about how they were always forgotten, but always too much, how they loved their family but they sometimes questioned if that love was returned. How they wanted to be free, but also seeked validation. 

‘…You hope that being a soldier will prove something to them, and prove something to yourself.’’ 

Okay fuck it. If he was gonna save Dave, he just needed do say it.   
  
‘’And I’m here to tell you, Dave, that that’s not gonna work, and you’re gonna end up wishing that you didn’t.’’  
  
‘’You have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.’’   
_  
Oh no, no, no, no.…  
_

‘’I’m joining the military, because it’s the…’’ 

‘’Right thing to do.’’ They finished at the same time.

‘’Don’t even know why I came here.’’ Dave suddenly said and he turned around. 

No. Okay he needed to do something. Just tell him straight up. Just- 

‘’Listen, February 21 1968, in the A Shau Valley, you take fire trying to hold hill 689.. You never come off that hill Dave…’’ 

They didn’t even bring his body- just left him there. Told them it was too dangerous and that they were retreading, ripped Klaus away from him and went back to the bus and drove off- like nothing happened. 

‘’That’s… that’s it.’’

‘’You’re lying.’’ 

How Klaus wished he was.   
  
‘’You’re some kind of con artist!’’   
  
‘’Here, look look look look, look.’’ Klaus said as he took off his beloved dog tags.   
  
‘’Take these. They’re all I have left of ya.’’

‘’Even if I believed you… which I don’t. This is what I signed up for. It’s an honour to die for my country.’’ 

Of course he would say that.   
  
‘’That’s what you peaceniks don’t understand.’’

‘’But you don’t have to-… ‘'  
  
‘’Yes, I do.’’   
  
‘’No, you don’t.’’   
  
‘’I’ve already enlisted!’’  
  
Wait. ‘’What? That’s not supposed to happen yet.’’

‘’The other day after I saw you, my uncle took me down to the recruitment office. He made me sign up. I ship out next week.’’ 

  
That homophobic piece of ass.

This couldn’t be happening. Dave would be in the war for 5 years- He could die a lot sooner and not even meet Klaus, maybe- maybe he would die alone, Dave didn’t deserve to die alone. 

‘’So save these for the next dumb kid you’re trying to recruit.’’ He handed Klaus the dog tags over and began walking away.’’   
  
‘’Dave. Dave? Dave come back!’’   
Klaus ran after him, and stoped right in front of Dave. 

‘’What do you want from me?’’ Dave nearly screamed. 

‘’You need to know the truth okay? The entire truth. Just- just give me one chance. One chance to explain everything.’’

  
‘’I’m still being shipped of next week. I’m still going.’’

‘’Please. One chance. Then that’s the last you hear from me. Cross my heart and everything.’’ 

Dave thought this over.   
He didn’t know why, maybe because the man in front of him was close to tears, or maybe because he did know a lot of things about him that didn’t make sense, but while something told Dave to run, to get as fair away as he could from this stranger, something else told him to stay, to listen, to understand.   
And okay, maybe he was a bit too curious for his own good.   
  


‘’Fine. Meet me at the diner tomorrow at nine. Don’t be late.’’   
  
‘’Thank you.’’ Klaus whispered as he stepped aside to let Dave pass.


	3. Past and present, present and past

Since Ben had figured out he could posses Klaus, it was all he had his mind set on.   
And it was getting on Klaus’ nerves. Well- that was an understatement.   
Not only was it getting on Klaus’ nerves it was the last thing he needed right now.   
He was scared- no terrified to go to the diner to talk to Dave, the whole cult demanded all of his attention all the time and it felt suffocating, and now his brother- the one person in this timeline who had the slightest clue what Klaus had been trough, wanted to use his body.   
  
And it wasn’t like Klaus didn’t understand why.   
He’d been helpless before, knew to some degree what it was like to be able to do nothing about a certain situation. He got that after years of watching Klaus fuck over his life that Ben wanted another shot at being able to live his own.   
  
And he wanted to give his brother that experience, really, he wanted Ben to be able to breath, to feel the wind in his face and smell the flowers or whatever.   
Klaus just didn’t want to be helpless again.   
  
But after the endless nagging, the endless complaining on and on and on for hours…   
Klaus couldn’t take it anymore and at this point he didn’t have much of a choice. Ben was going to take his body if he wanted it or not. His brother had been waiting for him to fall asleep and Klaus had been close a few times, tired as he was and without any stimulants to keep him awake. 

So he said yes.   
  
But not after establishing some ground rules.   
  
‘’No cutting off the hair, I love my look right now, second no touchy-touchy down there…’’ 

There was no but after that. And he knew Ben knew why. 

‘’…and finally, I’m dairy free. Trust me on that.’’ 

‘’Thank you.’’   
  
He knew Ben was thankful. And somewhere he was glad that he could help his brother.   
He just wished he could’ve done it some other time, wished he could’ve had more of a say in it.   
  
‘’Whatever, just…’’ 

This was not going to be pleasant.

  
‘’…Just make it quick.’’ 

Ben jumped inside and Klaus was sent to the back of his mind.   
The freakishly cold feeling was back, he guessed it was courtesy of having the dead inside of him.   
  
Ben began to walk and it was like watching a movie, a terrible- slow passed- bad written movie without being able to pause it or pick a new one.   
  
  
___________  
  
He was laying in an alley, the very same alley that introduced him to 1960.   
Only this time, he wasn’t alone.   
And he was covered in his own puke.   
  
He vaguely heard someone asking him if he was okay.

It sounded like Vanya… no- no that’s Allison.   
Ugh, it didn’t matter. Right now he only needed to talk to one other person. And that person lay beside him covered in puke ass well.   
  
‘’You have had your possession privileges provoked!’’ 

‘’I regret nothing.’’ 

‘’Well maybe you should!’’

‘’What are you talking about? You agreed…’’   
  
‘’Yeah! Yeah!’’ Klaus laughed.   
‘’I ‘’agreed’’ alright, after you threatened to posses me in my sleep!’’   
  
‘’Klaus…’’   
  
Klaus turned around to look if any of his siblings were paying him any attention, but it looked like they were busy in their own argument. So he continued.

‘’And then you almost use my body for your own horny shenanigans while you had absolute no right to do that. It was the second rule Ben! The second rule!’’   
  
Ben just looked at him with a frown on his face. 

Oh that’s right. Ben thought that that kind of thing wouldn’t bother Klaus, because Klaus was just so very well acquainted with casual sex, but he hadn’t stopped to think twice about the fact that Klaus had had no say in it.

That yes, it bothered the fuck out of Klaus because the only thing that mattered to him was consent. Everything that happened while with his cult was always about consent on all parties.   
Because Klaus had had too many experiences that didn’t include that one word and it had left one too many scars.

  
‘’You really don’t get it do you? Is it that hard for you to understand?’’ 

‘’I’m not following…’’

Klaus huffed.   
‘’You know what happened on the streets. You know what I had to do to survive and what kind of shitty situations that go me into. You fucking know all of that!We set rules and you tossed them aside like- like.. they were some dirty laundry! My body it not your dirty laundry!’’

  
Ben rarely got to see Klaus this angry.

Rarely- meaning never.

He had no clue what to say but he knew he needed to try and say something because this wasn’t looking too good for him.

  
‘’Klaus I’m-‘’ 

‘’I really don’t wan’t to hear it right now Ben. Just- just back off.’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry!’’

‘’Go away!’’

  
——————-

Klaus started to walk out of the alley and he was glad that when he looked back there was no Ben to be seen.   
He sunk down against a wall around the corner, he was drained. He was so tired after that whole fiasco, both mentally and psychically.   
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
‘’Hey.’’ 

It was Allison, she had crouched down beside him.

‘’Oh. Hi there.’’   
  
‘’What happened? You seemed kind of… distracted back there.’’

‘’That’s one word for it.’’

‘’Are you, okay?’’ 

‘’Are any of us?’’ He sighed. 

‘’You got me there.’’

  
‘’I’m just… a lil tired, that’s all.’’ 

‘’Well, my place it a lot closer. Our couch is very comfy.’’ 

‘’Yeah, yeah. I remember. Thanks for- you know…that.’’   
  
‘’It’s no problem Klaus.’’ She stood up and after dusting off her dress offered a hand to Klaus and helped him up. 

‘’Thanks, Alli.’’

_________________

Klaus woke up with a gasp after yet another delightful nightmare, there was still no Ben in sight. (good, he was still mad at Ben)  
There was however a sister on the other side of the room who put down her coffee and the paper she was reading and smirked.

‘’Good morning sleeping beauty.’’   
  
‘’It’s too dark to be morning.’’ He yawned. 

‘’That’s because it’s not morning. It’s currently…’’ she looked at the watch on her wrist. ‘’3 AM.’’

‘’So why.. are you awake?’’ 

‘’I- couldn’t sleep. And I was worried about you.’’

‘’Wait? Were you watching me? Alli! A girl needs her privacy!’’ 

‘’You talk in your sleep.’’ 

‘’Well, there’s worse things I could do in my sleep.   
Hey, can I get some of that?’’ He pointed at her coffee.

‘’Sure, I’ll go get some.’’ 

She appeared not much later with another steaming mug and sat down next to Klaus.   
  
‘’What happened in the alley? While I was… ‘’distracted’’. ‘’ 

‘’’Five found us a way out.’’

‘’Oh! Did he now?’’ 

‘’But we blew it. Everyone was there but I arrived just one minute too late, If I was one minute earlier, I could’ve gone back to her. Back to my daughter.’’

‘’Do you miss her?’’ 

‘’More than anything… It really hurts being apart from her, it’s like this whole I can’t seem to fill. But.. I would also miss him. Ray. He’s been my rock through these past two years, and I know it that may not seem like a long time but, he loves me. For me, what we have is something I’ve never had before. It’s real.’’

‘’Yeah.. I- I get that.’’

‘’You do?’’

Klaus sighed. 

‘’2 years may not seem a lot to someone else but.. 10 months for me was a whole lifetime.’’ 

‘’10 months? That’s a pretty long time for anyone to put up with your vague…well you. Especially in a time where no one knows us.’’   
  
Klaus had a good reason to be vague back in the day. He was so sure no one would believe him. And it was also kind of his coping thing, even though he denied it when Ben called him out because of it.   
  
Be vague and melodramatic enough and you distance everyone else from the truth, including but not limited to yourself.   
  
‘’So, wanna explain how you managed that?’’

But right now, he knew Allison would believe him. Maybe even understand.   
So he started to talk.   
  
He told her about Hazel and Cha-cha, about Vietnam, and about Dave.   
It was a long painful story that he’d never shared with anyone but Dave (who had lived it) but he did his best to tell it correctly, so sue him if he left out some of the painful details. 

‘’He’s the reason I got clean. Not Ben, not the incoming apocalypse, or the fact that I kept hitting an all time low every other day. No.. I wanted to see him. Just one last time. To say goodbye.’’ 

‘’And.. did you?’’ 

‘’No. Not as a ghost anyway. He’s alive, now. A lot younger.’’ Klaus sighed. ‘’And a lot more closeted, remember when I showed up at your house all cheery n shit?’’

‘’You mean drunk?’’ 

‘’Tomato tomato, anyways, I went to confront him that day, thought that If I could stop him enlisting I might just end up saving his life, sadly his homophobic uncle didn’t like my story, he cheered Dave on to punch me in the face.’’   
  
‘’Shit. I’m sorry.’’ 

‘’It’s fine Alli. I know I’m not the only one facing blatantly ignorant assholes. And I’m sorry for that too.’’ 

‘’Well.. Fuck them.’’ 

‘’Not literally I assume. But yes, fuck them.’’ 

They sat in silence for a minute, until Klaus decided it wasn’t looking like they were gonna go back to bed, so he stood up, grabbed his coat and when Allison asked what he was doing he answered by saying;

‘’Grabbing a smoke, wanna join?’’   
  


Allison stood and also grabbed her coat because hey, bad habits die hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter because well.. I'm inconsistent like that.   
> I never know how much I'm gonna write so the length of the chapters may vary, but I will do my best to write as much words for you people as possible :)


	4. Family meeting

  
‘’This might be one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had.’’ Ben remarked.  
  
‘’It seems like you say that almost every time I have an idea. And you’re one to talk.’’   
  
‘’I told you I’m sorry about the possession thing and I mean it.’’ 

‘’If you’re really sorry then don’t expect me to forgive you right away.’’ 

‘’Klaus as much as I enjoy hearing one side of a useless conversation. We don’t have time to waste. And seeing how most of our family meetings end, I suggest you get to your point quickly.’’ Five said, while taking a sip of his coffee. 

Klaus had had the terrible idea to bring his family with him to the diner to meet Dave.   
He wanted to bring them as ‘’proof’’, or well- rather a back up plan for if Dave didn’t believe him.   
Let’s just say it sounded more justified and better in his head.

‘’Right. So, I know we need to lay off meddling with the timeline as much as we can. So there’s a big chance none of you are going to be in my corner here, but I really just need you guys to hear me out.’'  
  
‘’Were all here, aren’t we?’’ Five pointed out.   
  
‘’I know, I know. And you’re always in a hurry so I will try to keep it short. Back in the original timeline I got kidnapped by Hazel and Cha-Cha, tortured, escaped, time traveled and landed back in the Vietnam war.’’   
  
After Klaus had thrown all of that out he looked around carefully and except for a few raised eyebrows or confused faces no one seemed to want to interrupt him. Allison even smiled at him encouraging.  


‘’I fought for ten months and fell in love with a fellow soldier named David- or Dave for short, but he died. And after that I travelled back to our time. I was only gone for a day there.’’   
  
After Klaus had told this very brief version of his story it didn’t take long before the chaos broke loose.   
  
‘’Holy shit.’’

‘’10 months?!’’   
  
‘’Why didn’t you tell us?’’ 

‘’It does explain the dog tags…’’   
  
Klaus rolled his eyes and sat back down.   
This was going to be a long night.

Eventually the volume become lower and they all seemed ready to have a proper conversation again until Luther decided he wanted to voice his opinion out loud. 

‘’I’m sorry but, am I the only one who’s a bit sceptical about this?’’ 

‘’Luther!’’ Allison slapped him on his arm, not that he felt it. But she thought by know he knew better than to question his siblings. 

‘’What? It’s a really wild story.’’ 

‘’Listen I know how it sounds. But I promise it’s the truth. Hazel and Cha Cha took me from the mansion that day, I used their briefcase to time travel. Of course I had no clue It was going to do that, I thought it was filled with a shitton of money and I could get high and forget about that very _traumatic_ experience. But no, I dived right into another one, like the lucky bird I am.’’ 

‘’Were you high when they tortured you?’’

‘’What?’’ Klaus was confused at why that was important for Luther to know.

  
‘’Maybe.. you made that up to escape the situation- or, Hazel and Cha Cha gave you something that caused you to think that happened.’’

‘’What is so hard to believed about this?’’ Diego asked. 

‘’Five can time travel.’’ The still mostly clueless Vanya pointed out.   
  
Luther looked at Five, who had been mostly silent during the whole ordeal and had just watched the scene unfold while drinking his coffee, seeming fairly entertained.

‘’Yeah no, Klaus is speaking the truth.’’ He stated and then shrugged. 

‘’And what does he have to proof that?’’ Luther asked. 

And with that the whole family upped the volume again.

  
‘’Listen! Listen, listen!’’ 

Klaus didn’t expect that to work but soon enough all his siblings were looking at him. Klaus was caught off guard.

‘’Just tell them what you saw in him. They’ll know what you feel is real, I’ve seen it in you. Make them see it too.’’ Ben said.

‘’That not theirs to know. And I’m still mad at you.’’   
  
‘’Klaus?’’ 

‘’Yes sorry, ghost gossip.’’ He turned to face Luther.  
  
‘’I don’t care if you believe me or not Luther. I don’t know what dad said about me that makes you distrust me so much and frankly- I don’t care. ButI need you all with me tonight. A younger version of Dave is waiting for me in the diner at nine. I want to tell him everything, and I have a feeling he’s not going to believe me. So that’s where you guys come in. I need you to come with me and wait outside, in case things go sideways. I know we said no meddling, but this might just save his life.’’ 

‘’This is a really stupid idea…’’ Five said. 

‘’Told you.’’ 

Klaus ignored Ben.

‘’…but I assume you’ve already encountered this Dave so the damage is already done. Plus it doesn’t matter what I do anyway because I know you are going to be sitting in that diner no matter how much I suggest you back off. And I do suggest you back off.’’ 

‘’Nope, sorry _mon frére but_ can’t do.’’

Five sighed.   
‘’Those 10 months didn’t change the timeline, which I still can’t wrap my head around. So what is one dinner?’’   
  
‘’Thanks.’’ Klaus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. ‘’I really need to do this, and for once I’m not being selfish. I just want him to life, it’s the least he deserves after all I’ve put him through.’’ 

‘’Okay, for Dave.’’ Allison nodded. And her smiled was so genuine that Klaus believed she alone could fix this crazy mess. (which she could, but that’s another conversation and on the no-no list.) 

‘’Don’t know this Dave, but you seem all fluffy clouds for him and shit so yeah. I’m with you, but for you bro.’’ Diego walked over to Klaus and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

Klaus frowned at it at first, but when Diego locked eyes with him Klaus grinned and winked at him, making Diego take his hand off of him faster than Five could blink.

‘’He seems important to you. Although I don’t know you all that well- I know you’re important to me as well. So count me in.’’ Vanya said. 

‘’Thanks Van.’’   
  
They all looked at Luther.  
  
‘’I- I’m sorry I won’t take your word for it.’’

‘’Dad will turn everyone into a see before believe kinda person. It’s not your fault.’’ 

Luther looked at his hands. 

‘’But we could really used some muscle..’’ 

Luther looked up and frowned.

‘’So you coming or what?’’ 

‘’Yes, uhh- sure.’’ 

‘’Great!’’ Klaus clapped his hands. ‘’Let’s ruin my love life!’’ 


	5. Questions

Dave was storming out of the diner with Klaus on his tail. 

‘’I know it’s hard to believe! But it’s the truth!’’ 

‘’It’s some fairy tale shit you made up! Because you’re a psychopath!’’

‘’Dave listen to me…’’

‘’I did! And it’s bullshit!’’  


‘’Actually, it’s not.’’ Allison said, making Dave turn around.   
  
The Hargreeves had all been waiting outside like Klaus had asked them.   
Although five grew a little impatient after half an hour, the rest of the group had convinced him to stay a little longer.

‘’And who are you?’’ 

‘’Dave, uh,meet my siblings.’’ 

Dave huffed. 

‘’Am I supposed to buy this or something? They look nothing like you.’’

  
‘’Yeah, he drew the short straw.’’ Diego said. 

‘’Hey! That is so not true. Anyways, Number one is the big guy, Luther, and yes you guessed it, super strength number two is the asshole- Diego…’’

‘’Cut it with the numbers. It’s team zero.’’ 

‘’…He can throw knives. Then we have number three, Allison, she tells people things and they believe it. I’m number four, Klaus. Five is the little one, he can teleport and time travel, but not good. Six is Ben, but he’s dead. Seven-‘’

‘’Hold up, what can you do? And why is one of your brothers dead?’’ 

‘’We don’t really talk about that very tragic event. But I can see dead people, so his spirit lives forth through me.’’ 

‘’I though he didn’t make it to the 60’s?’’ Allison asked, raising her eyebrows. 

Klaus sighed. ‘’He did, but I will give you that long story another time.’’

  
Klaus really didn’t feel like telling that he had selfish reasons behind not telling his family about Ben. He didn’t want to tell them that yes, he’d made progress and he could make his brother corporeal, but he still couldn’t go 5 minutes without getting drained.

(there was a reason the shows at Agathas were short.) 

Allison nodded, but her eyebrows didn’t lower.

  
‘’So where were we? Oh yes. Last but not least, Vanya. We just discovered her power not so long ago because our dad kept her drugged up most of her life. She can do something with sound.’’ 

‘’Okay…’’ Dave said with a frown. 

‘’Okay?’’ 

‘’Okay, you mentioned your siblings and their powers in your story but, how does this proof anything?’’ 

Klaus turned around and looked at his siblings.  
  
‘’Anyone wanna volunt-?’’

Before Klaus could finish that sentence a knife flew past his ear and landed next to Dave in the wall behind him.   
  
‘’What the hell!’’ Dave shouted. 

‘’He told you.’’ Diego grinned. 

‘’So, do you believe us now? I got somewhere else to be.’’ Five said. 

‘’You always have somewhere else to be.’’ Allison said, rolling her eyes.   
  
‘’Because somewhere else is always better than here.’’ He shot a glare at Klaus who raised his eyebrows and with a flash of blew light five blinked away.

  
‘’How? What did he just…’’

‘’Our little brother just showed you the teleportation part I was talking about, but to quote him; ‘’do you believe us now?’’ 

‘’The whole power thing- It’s just hard to wrap my head around, yes, but I mean.. whatever that kid just did, I couldn’t explain it even if you asked me to do so for the rest of my life.   
Another part of your story just doesn’t make sense, I’m just not.. you know, like _that_.’’

Dave took a breath to steady himself before saying;   
  
‘’I don’t like men.’’

  
The whole super thing was one thing, but if his uncle had put his foot over one thing, it was that Gay men where bad and Dave wasn’t one of them. 

‘’You can say gay honey, you won’t burn right on the spot, and I’m glad, or sorry in your case to say that, yes, you are.’’   
  
‘’If that is true, which it isn’t. Does it mean.. I mean.. uhh, Did we…’’   
  
Dave was sure that If his uncle only heard whisper that his nephew had had a sexual encounter with another men, all hell would break loose.   
And to be honest, Dave didn’t like to think about it either, but he had to ask.   
  
‘’how about we don’t have _that_ conversation in front of my entire family.’’  
  
Okay, maybe he’d save that question for later.   
But he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

‘’And I really do die in Vietnam?’’

‘’Yes. But I’m trying to prevent that.’’   
  
‘’How?’’ 

‘’Uh, that’s still a work in process. Maybe you can just run away? Surely they can’t force to go.’’ 

‘’They can. And I signed up.’’

‘’Well.. we can figured all that stuff out later. Dave, would you like to stay over at my mansion? I think you’d be pretty safe from all the army stuff there, at least for a little while.’’ 

Ah hell, what did Dave have to loose.   
It was only his entire life and future on the line.

  
_______________

  
  
Klaus brought all the problems back to his current housing where he was confronted with another problem.   
‘’Prophet!’’ Keechie ran towards him and bowed down quickly before getting up again.   
  
‘’Hi Keechie, right now is not really a good time.’’ 

Klaus shot past him and waved his confused siblings and Dave over.

  
‘’He really did start a cult.’’ Luther said, completely baffled and looking around the mansion with big eyes.   
  
‘’You know what, at this point, nothing surprises me anymore.’’ Diego shrugged. 

‘’Somehow this does make a lot of sense.’’ Vanya added.   
  
‘’Who are these people? Oh! Are they joining us?’’ Keechie asked running after Klaus.

  
‘’Yes, so uh- why don’t you go get the table ready?’’ 

Another group of children of destiny was gathering around Klaus and they were starting to get all up in his face.  
  
Klaus sighed.  
‘’Yes, I’m back- and I need to go to my room can-‘’

  
Hands started reach out and touch him.

Some still had dirt on them from gardening, and he really wasn’t looking forward on staining his favourite striped blouse. 

‘’Not now guys.’’ He tried again- in vain.  
  
It was always like this if he had been away for any period of time.

In the beginning he used to be able to work his way out, but by now they knew every trick in his fake book and it was getting harder and harder to get out of the circle of hands.   
  
He couldn’t see his little group of numbers+Dave through the crowd but he assumed they were watching the scene unfold, so he couldn’t act like this wasn’t normal. Because- well it was, and it also was kind of his own fault, he should’ve seen how a cult was a really bad idea. 

‘’Why don’t you all go help Keechie in the kitchen?’’

‘’I’m right here Prophet.’’ A hand stroked his back sending a shiver down his spine. 

Another hand pulled lightly on his hair, and another one wouldn’t leave his forearm.   
Klaus closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even. He couldn’t dive into a panic attack right in front of Dave- well, not in front of this Dave. His Dave was used to them. 

But closing his eyes didn’t work, and his breathing became more frantic- and there were hands everywhere, pulling him down, reaching through the veil of death and trying to get him to fall into it. No- no, these people were alive. Not dead, don’t go back _there_ just- breath, breath, breath.

‘’I heard a rumour that all of Klaus’ weird followers went to the kitchen!’’ 

Then suddenly the hands were gone, and Klaus could breath again.   
He slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Dave was in front of him, offering a hand to help him up.  
  
‘’Thanks.’’ He managed a weak smiled at Dave, and also nodded at Allison. 

‘’What was that?’’   
‘’What the hell was that?’’   
Diego and Luther said at the same time, and then shot each other a raised eyebrow before looking at Klaus again. 

‘’Oh, that little show? Yeah, they’re a bit. _Touchy_.   
Kind of like children, actually.’’ He chuckled. ‘’The name _does_ make sense!’’   
  
‘’You’re okay with that shit?’’ Diego frowned. 

‘’Oh yeah! Real big group hugger me is.’’ 

‘’Drop the act. Why didn’t they back off?’’ Luther crossed his arms and looked Klaus right in the eye, and Klaus was once again reminded why he was number one. Big dude could be intimidating without trying.   
  
Klaus rubbed his eyes.   
‘’They missed me is all, they go all rainy weather when I’m not here, and like I told you it’s fine.   
I’m good, just peachy.’’ 

‘’Klaus-‘’   
  
‘’No, it’s all good, now if you guys can excuse me. I’m beat, so I’m going to bed. If any of you want to do the same just pick a room.’’ 

He was already making his way up the stairs before turning around.   
  
‘’And for your own sake, knock on the doors before you enter them.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my people, sorry I've been gone for a little longer than usual.   
> I don't really have a good excuse I just kinda.. forgot to post a new chapter.   
> anyways I hoped you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
